Hinata the Lion Tamer
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Hinata's Power gets taken to the next level, as the Lion tamer. She must find the other lion and avoid Pein, he was her as his child!
1. Chapter 1

_Hinata the Lion Tamer_

_By: Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow_

_Summary: During the Fight with Pein, Hinata unleashes the Power of the Lion God._

_Chapter One: The Lion Tamer_

_(Hinata's Point Of View)_

_I stood across from him, The Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Pein was a tall male, orange spiky hair, skin somewhat like mine, piercings all over his face, and special eyes, The Rinnegan. I looked at him with my lavender eyes, I just knew he was in pain, but I wasn't going to take Naruto from me. "Little Girl, who are you and why are you here?" He finally spoke, "I am Hinata Hyuga, Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. I am here because I'm going to protect Naruto; I won't let you take him from me!" I told him. Pein narrowed his eyes at me and I did the same, he looked at me with great interest._

"_Hinata Hyuga, I have great things planned for this world, an Era of Peace if you will. I wish not for you get in my way, step aside or I will kill you." Pein warned me, "Maybe you didn't hear me clearly, I won't you take Naruto!" I told him again. We both got into our battle stances; I crouched into the Hyuga Stance, a Black Chakra Rod slipped into Pein's Hand. I activated my Byakugan, I was going to make him regret coming to my village! I turned and kicked one of the Chakra Rods in Naruto's Leg, before I could kick another, a force of air blew me back, I flew and tumbled in the ground. "What?!" I said, rising to my feet, I saw Pein's Hand was pointing at me. I ran again to Naruto, who was still pinned to the ground by the Five Chakra Rods, Pein moved his hand to the left and the wind blew me in that direction. I stand again and saw Pein was moving in front of Naruto, shielding him from me._

'_I can't get close to Naruto; I have to use 'that' Jutsu.' I thought to myself. I placed my fists at my side and summoned chakra to them; they exploded into lion heads; Blue heads and white eyes. 'I can't hold this form for long, "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" I yelled charging at Pein. We danced around each other; I tried to land ONE hit, that's all I needed. I managed to hit him in the head, once he was dazed, I leaped towards Naruto and hit one rod out, but before I could get another one, Pein sent me flying to the skies. Upon crashing to the ground, I could hear Naruto call my name, "HINATAAAAAA!" he yelled as soon as I came to the ground._

_(Somewhere in Hinata's Mindscape)_

_**I could see nothing, it was dark. I couldn't even see my own hands, once I opened my eyes, I saw different. I was in water; I could see a light at the top of the water. I couldn't move body, I just couldn't. **_

'_**Where am I, why am I here, but how can I even save Naruto, I'm too weak.' I told myself. I just didn't know what to do. I stopped sinking into the water, but a current started to push me froth. I through the water and saw something that looked like a cage of some sort. It had a seal on it, but I never noticed it until now. I went through the cage's bars and my body became consumed by a white blinding light. I saw a beast that kinda looked like my Twin Lion Fist, but it was a whole body. Its paws were close together but were close enough to grab me. Before I could do anything, it closed me into the grasp of its claws.**_

_**(**__Back to the Real World-Naruto's Point of View)_

_I could see Hinata lying in the ground, motionless; I couldn't tell if she was dead. Pein walked towards Hinata, I just yelled out, "Hey, Stay Away From Hinata!" I demanded him, "I have no interest in you right now, Uzumaki. This girl could be useful to me, her power is great and Konan would love to have her as a daughter." Pein told me without even turning back to look. He was going to take Hinata, I couldn't let this happen, but what could I do? _

_Once Pein reached Hinata, he had a Chakra Rod in his left hand. "Hinata Hyuga, you're coming with me. You will be the Akatsuki Hime, I will erase your memories of Konoha and rebirth you as my daughter." Pein said, leaning down. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I called out to him, but Hinata suddenly went up in flame, Blue Flames! Hinata's body rose, levitating in the air in a limb form, I could tell she wasn't in control of her body. The flames were taking the form of a lion, what was happing to her? Pein was blown back, landed on his feet, "This is Interesting, wait blue flames, it can't be!" Pein said. Hinata's eyes were blue, the same color as the flames, "I am The Lion God, Master of All Elemental Lions." Hinata's said, but stronger, "The Lion God, I heard of you, why are you inside this girl?" Pein asked, "This child is the Lion Tamer, I have to help her find the other Lions. Now I am aware that boy over there is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga's Lover." The Lion God said, "Yes, he is Naruto Uzumaki. I wanted to take the girl and leave him for a while, and now I have a great reason to. I never thought her to have the All Mighty Lion God inside her." Pein said to the Lion God. "Release Him this instant." The Lion God demanded Pein. _

_Pein looked at me, lifted his hand, and the rods came from my body. "I want this child; come with me Great Lion God." Pein asked of the Lion God, "This girl is not to have any owner; I am going to take her body for awhile. Now leave this land!" The Lion God roared. Pein walked away from the battle field, leaping to tree tops._

_The Lion God looked at me, lifted its hand and blue flames came shooting at me! Once the Flames came in touch with me, they started to heal my body; the holes where the roles have hit me were gone. I rose to my feet and ran over to Hinata or the Lion God. _

"_Great Lion Dude...", "Lion God", "Whatever, I want to know why you didn't give Hinata her body back?" I need this body and have plans for it." The Lion God said walking away from me, "Hold on!" I yelled. The Lion God stopped and looked at me over its shoulder, "What do you want?" He asked, "I thank you for healing me, But I won't let you take Hinata's Body!" , "I have no reason to fight you today, I have little time to control this body." The Lion God said, walking away again. _

_I wasn't going to let this God take Hinata, I ran at him and grabbed the shoulders, and I really made this guy mad. "Get off me you little brat!" He yelled, trying to shake me off. "I won't let you take Hinata, I want to see her!", "As you wish!". Before I could be anything, a Bright light covered me and the Lion God. _

**_Next Time: Naruto meets the Lion God face-to-face, Hinata must find the other Lions. Meanwhile, Pein has a plan to make Hinata is child._**


	2. The New Lion Tamer

_Hinata the Lion Tamer_

_By: Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow_

_Summary: During the Fight with Pein, Hinata unleashes the Power of the Lion God._

_Chapter Two: The New Lion Tamer_

(Pre-show)

Warrior-chan: Hello everyone, This Warrior-Chan. Welcome to the second chapter of Hinata the Lion Tamer. Today we have a great show for you all today.

Hinata: Um Warrior-chan, What is exactly the Legend of the Lion Tamer?

Warrior-chan: Well Master Hinata, The Lion Tamers are very special people. There can only be one lion tamer at a time, in order to be Lion Tamer, you have to have the blood of the previous Lion Tamer and you can't be Lion Tamer until the first one dies.

Hinata: If I'm the Lion Tamer, Father can't be the Lion Tamer, he's still alive. So that leaves..

Warrior-chan: (Cuts Hinata off) And on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Two: The New Lion Tamer

(_Hinata's Mindscape-Hinata's POV)_

_I was asleep; just trying to get this pain out of head. The last thing I remeber was being closed in 2 giant claws that looked like my Twin Lion Fists; just what was going on? I opened my eyes, only to see I was in a dark room. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I was standing on a white, round, shining platform._

_'What in the name of the great god is going on here?' I thought to myself. I was alone, no one was there with me. I looked at my hands and saw that I had black markings all over my Right Arm; I saw they had skipped some spots that made circles on my arm. Taking off my jacket, I saw the markings went all the way to my stomach and made a seal on my stomach. What was Happening to me?!_

**_"Little Lion Tamer, At Long Last We Finally Meet!" _**_A booming voice said behind me. I turned around and there sat a Giant Lion; Engulfed in Light-Blue Chakra and white beaming eyes. The Lion was just sitting there; why wasn't tying to me me? I got into Hyuga Fighting Stance; Ready to Defend myself._

_"I want to know: Who are you, What are you, What do you want with me, What's with these seals on my body, Where am I and Where is Naruto and my village?!" I roared at the beast. The Beast looked at me with a toothy smile and was somewhat pleased that I talked to it that way._

**_"Little Lion Tamer, I Will Answer Your Questions: My Name is Kami. I Am The Almighty Lion God Of The Elemental Lions. I Have A Quest That Only You, The Lion Tamer, Can Complete. The Seals On Your Body Are Special, Once You Find A Elemental Lion They Will Be Sealed Within You. You Are Inside You Very Own Mindscape. And The Boy, Naruto Uzumaki, Will Be Arriving Shortly." _**_The Great Lion God told me._

_"Lion Tamer? What is a Lion Tamer and why am I the Lion Tamer?" I asked the Great Beast._

**_"The Lion Tamer Is A Person, That Is Choosen By Birth With The Power Of The Elemental Lions. You, Hinata Hyuga, Are The Next Lion Tamer And It Is You Destiny To Find The Lions And Bring Balance To The World!" _**_The Lion said._

_"Where are the Lions and What happened to them?" I asked._

**_" The Lions Were Seperated, When The Last Lion Tamer Died. The Lions Are Sealed In Special Orbs That Only The Lion Tamer Can Wield. The Seals On Your Arm Can Help You Locate The Lions and The Seal On Your Stomach Is Used To Seal, The Lions INside Your Very Body; This Place Is Where You Can Talk To The Great Lions." _**_The Lion God Said._

_"Kami-sama, If I am to find the Lions; What do they look like & Where should I start looking?" I asked Kami-sama._

_Kami-sama slowly lifted his right claw and turned it upward. A Blue Flame came from his paw and seperated into 9 orbs different color orbs, each repersenting a different Element; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Darkness, Lighting, Heaven and Hell. I looked at the Great Flames, I saw the Red One come close to me, it was right infront of my face._

**_"Grab the fire, Little Lion Tamer." _**_Kami Said, Reaching out; I grabbed the fire in my hands and a Crimson Light exploded in my hands and the blackness of the Room became Crimson Red. The Fire was dancing alround us and I saw, right above me, was a Giant Crimson Lion, Looked just like Kami-sama, just Dark Crimson Red with Light Red eyes; Roaring to the Sky and sending flames to the air!_

**_"This Is Blaze, The Flame Elemental Lion. He Is Sealed In The Village Somewhere; In Order To Find Him, You Must Solve A Riddle."_**_ Kami told me._

_"What Riddle would that be?" I asked. The Blaze Lion roared again and flames came infront of me and a message appeared._

**_'To Find The Lion Of Blaze; Locate The Master Of Haze.' _**_The Riddle Read to me, I was confused; Master of Haze. I thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind; Man it would be easier if Silverfang was here._

_"Kami-sama, I can't think of anything; Master of Haze, what the great moon does that even mean?" I asked him. Kami-sama looked at me and smiled; that smile meant he knew I have the answer._

**_"Alright, Let's Think: Tell Me, What Are You Teachers Like In Konoha?" _**_He asked. My Teachers, what do they have to do with anything? I sat on the ground and looked at him._

_"Well, Kureani-senesi is very nice to me. She's taught me lots of things and I also learned lots of things from her." I told Kami-sama._

**_"Tell Me More Of This Kureani: What Are Her Moves?"_**_ Kami said to me._

_"Well, She has this one move called 'Haze,." I stopped talking after what I just said and then thought back to what that riddle read: 'To Find The Lion Of Blaze; Locate The Master Of Haze._

_"Kureani-sensei, She's the Master of Haze! She Must know where Blaze is Sealed!" I yelled. My Master was the answer and I had to Find her!_

**_"Very Good, Little Lion Tamer! I Knew You Could Figure It Out! Now I Want You To Find Kureani And Ask Her: Where Is The Blaze?!"_**_ Kami-sama said._

_"Hai!" I said, dissappearing from Kami-sama's view; Off the Find Kurneai and the First Elemental Lion!_

* * *

_(Meanwhile-At The Akatsuki's Hideout)_

_Pein walked into the Hideout in the Village of Rain; The meeting of the Great Lion God was intense. Pein walked over to his throne and sat down; Thinking on how to convense the Lion God's Keeper, Hinata Hyuga, to join the Akatsuki and Have the Role Of the Princess of the Akatsuki. Just as he was about to call her; Konan came out of nowhere. Konan was a tall woman, with light blue hair, amber eyes, and a pericing in her bottom lip._

_"Pein-sama, why do you like so shocked, was your mission of Capturing the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki successful?" Konan asked._

_"My Mission of Capturing the Jinchuuriki is on hold, I have a Greater Target to Catch now." Pein said to Konan._

_"Why are you holding the Mission; and what are you talking about?" Konan was wondering._

_"When I was about to take Naruto Uzumaki, a child, Hinata Hyuga, came and interfered. She had great power and I had to say, I thought she could be of use to us, I also thought you would love her as your child. But She Has the Great Lion God, Sealed inside of her! That Power Must Be Used To Serve Under Our Great God!" Pein Yelled. Konan was amazed, she knew the power of the Great Lion God; but to have a daughter was even better!_

_"Pein, we have to have Hinata; I always wanted a daughter! Man, I have to buy some clothes, make her room, find out her favorite foods and make sure she's cozy in her new home!" Konan said overexcited! "Konan, hold on. For Starters; I have to capture Hinata, before I can erase her memory of the Hyuga Clan & Make her our child. So, please calm down." Pein sighed. Konan looked at Pein and calmed down._

_Pein rung a bell to summon all the other Akatsuki Members in the Main Hall for a meeting; Hidan was going to be pissed. Hidan was the first to show up, followed by; Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Kauzra, Tobi._

_"Leader-sama, what the hell is going on?! I was fucking sleeping and this shit happens!" Hidan said, Pein prayed that he wouldn't talk like that when Hinata got there._

_"I am putting the Jinchuuriki Mission on hold for a while; We have a greater target to capture!" Pein told them._

_"What target could be more powerful than the Tailed Beast?" Itachi asked._

_"The Great Lion God and the Elemental Lions." Konan answered for Pein. Everyone looked in amazement, The Great Lion God._

_"I thought the Great Lion God and the Elemental Lions were just a small story for children." Zetus asked, well the Black Side of him._

_"When I was fighting the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki; the Battle was interupped by a child, Hinata Hyuga. She was strong indeed, however I overpowered her at first. I thought she could be useful to the Akatsuki and attemped the take her from the village. Once I was ready to stab one of my Chakra Rods into her arms and legs; she erupted into Blue Flames! Her Body was over come by the Great Lion God; Her Mission: Find all 9 of the Elemental Lions. Once that is complete; Hinata Hyuga will have all power in her hands; a power that we can use. I want you to find this Hyuga and Bring her to me and Konan." Pein told his men._

_"Okay, I understand bringing her to you, but what does Konan have to do with any of this, um?" Deidara asked Pein._

_"Because, once I erase her memory; Konan and I will become her parents; you all know how long Konan has always wanted a daughter." Pein finished his sentence. Konan was acting all cool, but her mind was jumping all around. 'A Daughter of my very own; I can't wait! Hinata Hyuga, you will be mine!'_

_"Men, I want you to find Hinata Hyuga and bring her here; I am pretty sure that you all will she Hinata as a Little Sister and learn to love her." Pein told his men. Tobi was all exicted of having a sister, Konan was happy of having a daughter; the thoughts were playing threw their minds._

_"Pein, I believe that there was a part of the Legend of the Elemental Lions; The Lions are somewhat like Tailed-Beast." Deidara told Pein, who's eyes became wide, um. "Explain to me Deidara." Pein Ordered him._

_"There are 9 Elements, so there are 9 lions; Each lion lives in a different region in the world. The 1st Elemental Lion is named Blaze, so that lion lives in the Land of Fire. That Lion is a One-Tailed Lion, so it would take 1 day for this Hinata Hyuga to recover, um." Deidara said, Pein looked Deidara with a 'What in the World are you talking about' look._

_"Each Lion has a different number of tails; Blaze is the 1st Lion in the Land of Fire, so he would be a One-Tailed. The Next Lion, Mizu, is located in the Land of the Waves. Once that Lion is collected, this brat would have 2 days to recover. The more tails, the more days the Lion Tamer has to recover, um." Deidara explained._

_Pein walked around the floor, thinking of a great time to capture his 'Future Daughter'; is these Lions were the same as Tailed-Beast, each time a lion was collected, how ever many tails it had, was have ever many days Hinata Hyuga had to recover from is power._

_"I want 2 men to go and wait for Hinata Hyuga In the Land of Waves. Once she bonds with the Lion of Water, Mizu, she will have 2 days to recover. Within those 2 days, I want you to try to take her and bring her to me. Once she is here, I will use my Ulimate Jutsu to erase her memory and make her my daughter. Just make sure that she is safe, once you have her; If you hurt her, I will kill you!" Pein yelled at them._

_Konan was still there; just to busy thinking of what she was going to do once Hinata was in her grasp. She just wanted to be a great mother; lots of things were going through her mind._

_"Alright Men; Deidara and Sasori, go to the Land of Waves and wait for Hinata to take the Lion and take her for me. Now GO!" Pein yelled, and with that Deidara and Sasori were gone. The rest of the men were dissmissed and Konan was still thinking of begin a mother! By this was going to be a journey._

* * *

_(Back to the Hidden Leaf Village-Hinata finds Kureani)_

_Hinata ran threw the Broken Rock and Steel; her goal was to find her sensei. Hinata to the top of the Hidden Leaf Lands and found nothing; where was around, Hinata saw nothing but rocks and steel. 'Where is everyone, I should have been able sense someone; by one.' Hinata growled._

_"Hinata, where have you been?" A voice came from behind Hinata, Hinata turned to see her senesi. Hinata looked at Kureani and gave a toothy grin, that kinda scared her. "Hinata, why are you looking at me like that?" Kurneai asked, Hinata answered her question with a question._

_"Kurneai-senesi, Where is the Blaze?!" Hinata asked, Kureani gasped._

* * *

_(Next Time)_

**_Hinata finds the 1st Elemental Lion, but can she bond with it?_**

**_Next Time: The Elemental Lion Blaze_**


End file.
